


A Messiah's Road: Tower of Blessings

by Lucario765Gamer



Series: Based on Blessed Messiah and Tower of Ai [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Drama, Fantasy, For once I didn't do insert fandom tag, Friendship, Gen, I'll try my best with the genres I tagged here, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Song: Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou | Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Warning: swearing/language, What Have I Done, reasons, the relationships tags i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario765Gamer/pseuds/Lucario765Gamer
Summary: In a land where the world was slowly about to fade, as nothing as it was fate, due to foolish men having overstepped the beautiful lands of their Creator. The people were in fear but most knew what could save them all.It was prophesied that only the nine blessings within a tower could save all, restore the land to life. With a Messiah being the only one to ontain them all. . .A messenger from a nearby nation, informs the village of the chosen one to go to that tower. . .As the next Messiah was confirmed, Nagisa's companions/friends join his journey, together. . .But something "dark but hidden" was nearby, though not seen for him.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Kayano Kaede, Akabane Karma & Kayano Kaede & Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma & Terasaka Ryouma, Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma & Shiota Nagisa, Kanzaki Yukiko & Kayano Kaede & Okuda Manami, Kanzaki Yukiko & Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede & Shiota Nagisa, Maehara Hiroto & Shiota Nagisa, Nakamura Rio & Shiota Nagisa, Nakamura Rio & Sugino Tomohito, Okuda Manami & Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa & Everyone, Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito, Shiota Nagisa & Terasaka Ryoma
Series: Based on Blessed Messiah and Tower of Ai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016967





	A Messiah's Road: Tower of Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Vocaloid song indeed. It got recommened to me but it was a Twisted Wonderland version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Messiah gets chosen, as said by the prophecy.
> 
> And the journey to the tower begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda had to rush this because I needed go to sleep (which has happened a couple of times before; I'll write more words later)
> 
>  **Edit 17th Dec 2020** : Ended up using all of their first names instead-  
> And more text.

"What is happening?!"

"Oh what did we ever do to deserve this?!"

"Mommy, I'm scared!"  
"Hush, don't worry, it'll be alright."

* * *

"Hey," he called out to them. "Everyone was... kinda acting scared," the boy had looked at the group of others who were the same age as him.

"Yeah that's true. Looks the story we've been told, is indeed true." A girl with blue eyes spoke. She had looked towards the crowd, as most were doing everything to stay calm at the situation.  
Which wasn't kinda easy, sometimes you can't just stay calm at something like _this_ forever.

"Hey, so do you really think that the Messiah is gonna save us from the end?" Asked a boy with golden hair.

"It has happened so many times, but the Messiah is our savior. As he or she always has been."

Some of them nodded in agreement while others didn't bother to but silently agreed.

"...I wonder if the Messiah will be saving us this time-" A girl with two braided pigtails' words were cut off. "C'mon, of course he or she would save us, Okuda."

Is what a blonde haired girl said to her.

"Mhm," a girl with dark long hair hummed in agreement, "the Messiah will save us, so we probably... Don't need to worry so much about it, Manami."  
The girl comforted Manami, the two kinda acted like sisters in spirit.

"Though, even if this commotion is happening, doesn't truly mean everyone is panicking here. There's hope of the Messiah saving us." 

"Y-yeah, that's true. Thank you, Yukiko. Rio." Manami said to them.

A boy with dark hair had his arms crossed. "It is in the prophecy, saying of who the next Messiah will be. That's what the oracle will decide."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be like this, _Tomohito_."

Tomohito looked at the red haired boy, who's tone was probably sarcastic, the answer he received was an evil yet innocent smile. Tomohito thought he saw devil horns and a tail on him. The green haired girl (with the tips faiding a little bit to a different but darker hair colour), sighed. She sweat dropped at the boy. "Karma... not sure if this is the rime time."

Karma hummed, playing a bit innocent. " _Hm_? Not the right time you say, Kaede? Is it not wrong to have this, be a little more _lighthearted_?" 

As much as Karma wanted to sound more serious at those last words, he didn't bother too. But on the inside, he was serious.

"You and your sarcasm... you freaking shephe-" a tall boy started grumbling, but apparently was cut off by Karma's loud humming. The humming was done on purpose. "Sarcasm? Oh, didn't know that you knew something about, Terasaka!"

Before Ryoma was about to run up and hit Karma in the face, the boy with golden hair rushed in. Staying in between the distance of the other two males.

"Woah, woah, woah! C'mon, you know this isn't the time to annoy each other like that."

"I really don't know what to say about, fellow close range fighter. Hiroto." Karma said. "You're also good at close range just like the one who actually belonged in the top five best," the red haired boy pointed at Tomohito, "Mainly taking third place. Be lucky you weren't thrown off the chart by him, since you were second place."

"Did those last words of yours make any sense at all? Or am I just not getting it."

Karma just crossed his arms, not shrugging at Hiroto. "Believe what you want to believe."

Yuma quietly asked Kaede. "You sure aren't stopping him? He's like your brother, isn't he?"

"That he is but, we aren't really related. But some say were similar of what we do together..." She chuckled awkwardly at the last sentence. Both her and Karma were like siblings, just in spirit. Like Yukiko and Manami were.

Hiroto shook his head. Rio chuckled. And Ryoma said nothing.

The two of them, Kaede and Karma looked at their friends. But with one common thought in their heads (in all of their heads honestly).

They all were like a family, despite their families still being alive. But again, their village was one that was still around.

Most of them looked at the sky or at the town of the village.

* * *

A blunette was at home working on something. On the table were several tools and a couple of books.

He was working on something.

The boy was working on a jacket. He was a seamtress. A job he ended up accepting even though, there was a possibility of having do something else than just making clothing most of the time.

He wasn't fully oblivious to the situation that was happening, since in the village, it was quite peaceful.

"Nagisa, is everything okay?" His mum asked him from another room.

"Y-yeah mum, everything is alright!"

"Hiromi, I need you help here!"

Nagisa heard his dad calling his mum for some help. Apparently his dad didn't work as a seamtress like he did, but he still helped the family business in some way. 

The boy continued doing his work.

The window was open, and sounds of trampled hooves were heard outside. This caused the blunette and his family to be nosy, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Some men from a different place, in which you could've said travelers, arrived to the Village of Youth. The sound of trampled hooves slowing down.

Everyone was curious wanting to know what was going on. Why people of another land, came to their village.

"Ahem. Dear Village of Youth, we're all men from a far away kingdom and thus have been told that you received a very special message from the oracle." Announced the man from the front lines, nearby him was another one who seemed to be having a scroll in his bag.

A messenger, who had the scroll of the message from the oracle. A prophecy.

"Our messenger will speak aloud, these very words that the oracle has told us."

The messenger took out the scroll with the prophesied message, announcing the words of the oracle, to the people of the village. 

" ** _You_ have the honor of becoming the next Messiah**! **You will head to the Tower of Ai** , **as where the lifespin is lit on top of the tower**. **Within the tower are the Nine Blessings** , **that _you_ will need to use to accomplish it all**... **Nagisa Shiota**."

He spoke, directly looking (and even pointing) at Nagisa. Many people were surprised, some shocked. His parents and friends all stared at him.

The answer was silence, but immediately replaced by cheers of hope.

Despite all of that, Nagisa felt pressure on him, but was shocked. He even felt excitement in him, but this is something he couldn't just play with.

The blunette was confirmed as the next Messiah. It's something he had to take seriously.

He looked at his friends for reassurance, they all seemed to be a positive mood. And he turned to his family too...

His father clapped with a bittersweet smile on his face. But his mother...

She didn't say anything.

Hiromi was hesitant, opening her mouth wanting to say something. She said nothing, she couldn't say anything to stop her son from going on a journey, to save the world.

Yet the woman still wanted to do something.

Right here and now, she... didn't want her son to leave, did she? 

As much Hiromi wanted to do something, a feeling from within was stopping her from doing so. ( _"You can't stop him like this, you can't always decide his fate forever..."_ ) A voice spoke in her head.

She then felt a hand on her right shoulder.

"Sometimes, we can't have him rely on us forever," Nagisa's father said, reassuring her and looking back at Nagisa. "Every young bird needs to leave their nest at some point, afterall."

The woman still felt like wanting to say something else, but couldn't think of it. She took several breaths to calm herself down, her eyes looking at her son, prophesied as the Messiah.

Nagisa looked at all of his friends, the seven of them were smiling or grinning. They were all determined to help him. The boy smiled back at them, his friends who were also like a family to him, who have helped him from time to time before. Even he had helped them all several times, when they always needed each other.

"Don't worry Mrs. Shiota and Mr. Shiota, we'll do anything what we can to protect your son," said Yuma. Most of the others in the group nodding in agreement. "And guide him too."

* * *

"They already left, Nagisa." His father told him about the messengers of another kingdom. "I can't believe that were chosen as the next Messiah though, but that kinda makes me... proud. Chosen for an unexpected fate, maybe there's a reason why the oracle choose you, my son."

Nagisa didn't know what to say, but he did agree with him.

Hiromi was mainly quiet, but came by to him, asking if he needed anything for the journey.

There were some moments where Nagisa or his father, had to reassure again and again. Calming her down, with Nagisa letting her know that he will be fine. "My friends will be with me, I won't be alone. And Yuma did promise to you and dad, that he and the others will guide me."

Multiple knocks were heard from the front door. "Nagisa, are you ready?" It was Tomohito calling him. "We're all waiting for you. If you're not ready yet, then don't worry, we'll be patient."

"Yeah, I'm coming soon, don't worry!"

* * *

"You ready buddy?"

"I am, but am still nervous."

Tomohito clapped Nagisa on the back. "If anything starts going wrong, we'll be there for you. No matter what may happen."

"What he said," Rio grinned.

...

The villagers all yelled aloud at the Messiah and his group.

"Good luck!"

"Save us, dear Messiah!"

"Come back safely, all of you!"

"We're cheering on for you!"

The last thing that Nagisa heard was... Something that made his chest tighten inside, he would've shed some tears but held them back.

"Nagisa, please my dear son, come back home safely and do what you must to save us all!" His mother shouted to him.

His mother cried and his father waved at him. 

"I... No, _we_ promise you that we will save the world... A-and come back from our journey!!"

With those words, all the cheers and cries were louder. It was kinda a bittersweet moment for all of them.

Leaving the entrance from the town

The path to the Tower of Ai has begun, the Messiah and his companions heading off to the place where the lifespan is lit on top.

The group chatted with one another, excited but very nervous yet determined to accomplish this prophecy.

Something he didn't know was, that something else was lurking right there, too oblivious to know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short beginning apparently...? Even though this wasn't everything since I feel like I'm not too quick with everything-  
> ...  
> Also yes Hiromi is kinda... different apparently..? Just kinda...
> 
> Also for some reason, I might probably edit a little bit and.. probably use all of their first names (or for the rest, who's first names I didn't use in the text).
> 
> I would've changed some of the roles (Swordsman, Poet, Monk, etc.), but didn't felt like it in the end.  
> Once again, more words will be written later (when I wake up that is...)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much it goes both ways (I kinda wondered if I would write "Yuuma" or "Yuma")  
> Am fine with both.


End file.
